


Head Game

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan shows Sollux that he can, indeed, give good "head."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Game

”You call that a blowjob? Pathetic, ED.”

You’d have a few things to say to the mustard-blood you call your kismesis but you kind of have a mouth full of bulge right now. His other bulge squirms all over your face, coating it in his disgusting color. You’re enjoying every second. 

You give a harsh suck to his bulge and smirk when you get a breathy moan out of the lisping fuck. He dares call your blowjobs pathetic? You’ll show him. You’ve been practicing (not that you’d ever admit to that). You tangle your tongue with his slick appendage and you make out the slightest tremor. 

He takes hold of your horns and you growl low in warning before he moans outright and shoves his bulge down your throat, making you gag. The nerve of him! You put your hands on his thighs to try and push him back but the way his stomach muscles twitch is… distracting. You’d show him what for if you weren’t so pleased at the way you’re making him groan. His hips start to buck and you relax your throat, just like you practiced.

"Fuck, ED."

That’s more like it. He uses your horns for leverage as he fucks your face and his other bulge is starting to get on your nerves. You open your mouth wider and guide the other bulge into your mouth. Ohhh yes. He’s fucking melting now. Stupid sexy ass land-dweller. Your mouth feels too full but you find you actually quite like it. Judging by the dampness in your pants, you like it a lot.

His other bulge slithers down your throat with the other and you’re forced to hold your breath now. You can feel the swelling in your neck move as he thrusts from shallow to deep as he pants harshly. Yeah that’s right, lowblood scum. Fucking cum like the shitty slut you are.

You plunge two fingers into his nook suddenly and wiggle them, making Sollux squeal and lift up onto the tips of his toes as he cums down your throat. You never realized how hot he is when he’s cumming, seeing as you’re usually too involved in yourself during your black romps. Sollux’s incessant teasing of how you don’t know how to please a troll was actually what drove you to this.

Once he’s ridden out his orgasm, he shoves your head away and plops down to the floor with a huff. You wipe your mouth with a grimace, making a show of how much you “didn’t enjoy that.” However, the squirming in your pants states otherwise. 

"Alright, Sol. My turn noww. Get your lowwblood ass to wwork on my bulge."

"Nah. I think I’ll justht go take a nap."

"W-wwhat!?"

God you hate w’s. Is he really going to just walk away and leave you horny and fuming!? He’s pulling his pants up. Guess he is. The asshole! You’re left there, sitting on the floor gaping as you watch that son of a bitch walk away from you. Oh well. At least you know your head game is “bomb.”


End file.
